


Student's Lament

by batty29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blargle, Gen, Poetry, School Sucks, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty29/pseuds/batty29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet I had to write for my Comp. in the Humanities class. All about hating the demon known as school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student's Lament

_Student’s Lament_

You could say that this semester gives me stress

At this point I don’t really have much zest

You’d be right if you called me a mess

I’m not sure I could pass a test

It’s a chore to drag myself out of bed

My friends and I are basically a bunch of husks

There’s not a class that doesn’t leave me dead

Have I mentioned how much this semester sucks?

I think I’ve developed a nervous tick

That’s great, I’ve given myself another cold

Please tell me it’s all been a trick

At the age of 21 I feel so old

Another paper is due, oh hell

Another paper is due, oh well


End file.
